endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sperm Whale
The Sperm Whale is a species of whale found in both and . In-Game Description "Its square head takes up almost one third of its body length and there are rows of large conical teeth in its lower jaw. The teeth in its upper jaw never erupt. As it eats its prey, usually squid, whole it needs no teeth to feed. Their teeth may instead be used for fighting between males or bringing food back to calves." Care "Calves live with their mothers, but they cannot dive as far, so when the mother goes down to find food, the calf stays at the surface. Females and calves live together in pods and females stagger their dives so that calves are not left alone and exposed to danger. If an orca or other predator targets a calf, the females will close ranks and surround the calf to protect it. This is sometimes.called the 'marguerite formation' after the flower it resembles." Location Endless Ocean One can be seen in the Abyss and responds positively to the sea whistle. During the spring and fall and at night, it sometimes emerges from the Abyss and patrols the Deep Valley area, occasionally crossing paths with the Humpback Whale. Endless Ocean 2 One is seen in the Zahhab Region's Open Sea, and over the Twin Crevasses area at night. If it is your first time over the Crevasses at night, then a short cutscene will occur and show the whale emerging from one of the crevasses. When the player first enters the depths during the main story, they encounter one in the Northern Crevasse and must lure it to scare away a giant squid. Afterwards the Sperm Whale can either be seen battling the Giant Squid (which can be focused on), or swimming separately from it. Behavior It swims slowly, sometimes next to a Giant Squid, its natural prey. Its trivia is obtained by calling it with the Sea Whistle. Notes *Sperm Whales are nearly totally unchallenged as predators, with the only known predator of adult sperm whales being the orca, with young being predated upon by sharks and orca, and occasionally the giant squid, considered one of its main rival creatures. Sperm whales predate primarily on deep-water life, ranging in size from football fish to the aforementioned mighty giant squid. *The name "Sperm Whale" comes from spermaceti, a substance located in the head of the sperm whale that was used in the days of whaling to create products such as soap. It is not known precisely what this substance is used for, but it is believed that it is used as a means of retaining buoyancy at a depth. *During the daytime in Endless Ocean 2, an albino sperm whale can be seen patrolling the Sperm Whale's nighttime run. *The marguerite formation mentioned in this whale's description is shown as a scene in Endless Ocean 2 while the player is swimming with Hayako Sakurai. This marks the only instance where young sperm whales appear in the game, and the player is unable to interact with them. **It also makes the sperm whale the only species in the game to have its young appear but not be interacted with. *Sperm whales are the only large species of whale in Blue World that can be regularly found on more than one map. Gallery SpermWhale.jpg Sperm Whale 2.png Sperm Whale 3.png Sperm Whale 4.png Whale-cal.jpg|The battle between the sperm whale and giant squid, as seen in-game. Tail_Shot_Rear_-_Sperm_Whale_Kaikoura_NZ.jpg|The tail of a real-life sperm whale, seen above-water. Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Zahhab Region Category:The Abyss Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Depths Creatures Category:The Abyss Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Night-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cetaceans